Lemon Bread
Lemon Bread is an Amalgamate found in the True Lab, where she is disguised as a SAVE point. Her texture is composed of parts from Shyren's agent, Moldbygg and Aaron. She is also Shyren's sister, and can be seen with her in the epilogue of the True Pacifist Route. She had "fallen down" before the start of the game (a comatose state that monsters enter shortly before death). Profile Appearance Lemon Bread seems to have Shyren's agent's body with Aaron's arm-like object on it, and her head and teeth resemble a Moldbygg. Her overworld sprite appears human-like. In Battle Attacks * Widens the screen and inserts large teeth on the top and bottom, leaving a single safe zone. Bites down quickly. * Forms a mouth and eyes that trap the SOUL with small teeth, leaving limited room to move, and fires flashing orbs from her eyes, located near the top of the screen. Strategy * She can be spared by un-hugging, flexing, and humming, in any order. Quotes ; Lemon Bread's dialogue appears repeated in twelve separate speech bubbles spread across the upper half of the screen. * Welcome to my special hell. * Stay here with me... * Do you think I'm pretty? * But nobody came. * I've felt this before. * That's what they all say. Flavor Text * Smells like sweet lemons. Neutral * You hear the melody of pulsating flesh. Neutral * You called for help. But nobody came. Call * You screamed out. But nobody came. Scream * You cried as loud as you could. But nobody came. Cry * You let Lemon Bread be. Lemon Bread's teeth shake... Unhug * You let Lemon Bread be. Nothing else happened. again * You flexed your arm. Lemon Bread's muscle shakes... Flex * You flexed your arm. Nothing else happened. again * You hum a familiar tune. Lemon Bread's body shakes... Hum * You hum a familiar tune. Nothing else happened. again * You let Lemon Bread be. Lemon Bread seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * You flexed your arm. Lemon Bread seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * You hum a familiar tune. Lemon Bread seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * Could this be goodbye!? Placated Trivia * Lemon Bread's name seems to have not much relevance to her, aside from her in-battle flavor text saying "Smells like sweet lemons." However, her character might be a reference to Melon Bread from the game Gunstar Heroes. This can be seen by the fact that they have similar head designs and names, one of her attacks very closely resembling that of Melon Bread, and her internal projectile names being listed as "melon." * She can be seen after the destruction of the barrier with her sister. She seems nervous about having Aaron as her new brother, as she claims her "other parts" do not look forward to seeing him. * Though her disguise as a SAVE Point is broken when the protagonist interacts with her, the game is saved after fighting her. * Since Shyren is only a small fish-like monster and her "body" is her talent agent, Lemon Bread likely contains parts of the agent as well, as their bodies are identical. * During her idle animation, the Moldbygg section of her will form into the jaws of a face, of which will roar at the protagonist and then promptly shift back to "normal," making her the only Amalgamate to show any form of aggression during an idle animation. * One of Lemon Bread's special abilities is to gain control over the text box, as seen when the box itself is melded into a face and attempts to trap you between open spacing in its "teeth". This ability is similar to that of Reaper Bird's when its legs interfere with the text box after every attack, but Lemon Bread seems to have a more prominent usage of this ability. * This is the only enemy with no Check options in ACT menu, not counting Asriel's final form or the Lost Souls. de:Lemon Bread es:Amalgamates#Lemon Bread fr:‎Limande Cheloue ja:Lemon Bread pl:Lemon Bread ru:Лимонный хлеб zh:‎檸檬麵包 Category:Amalgamates Category:Enemies Category:Boss